


El camino largo a casa

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [6]
Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Noncontober 2020, Red Kryptonite, Sibling Incest, Superboycest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Lex dejo que su hijo se llevara algunas de las joyas de la familia Luthor. Conner toma sin saberlo el anillo de Kriptonita roja.Día 6: Llorando
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	El camino largo a casa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The long way home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670592) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Conner revisa el interior de la bodega en la mansión, Lex vio que se perforó las orejas recientemente y le dijo que podía tomar los aretes que quisiera de la colección de joyas de la familia. Todo dentro de la bóveda, es viejo y resplandeciente. Su padre tiene un reloj en su mano mirándolo nostálgicamente. Kon se prueba algunos pendientes y cadenas decidiéndose por un par de aros de oro blanco, unos más discretos con unos diamantes azules y otros con zafiros.

“Si algo más te gusta, hijo. Puedes tomarlo. No te límites a los aretes.” Lex dice, dando vuelta para mirar al chico. Ese día ha hecho caso a su padre, el otro padre. Usando un atuendo un poco menos llamativo. Conserva su chaqueta de cuerpo, pero no lleva el símbolo de la casa de El en ninguna parte. “Quiero darte esto Alexander.”

“¿Qué es?” Conner mira la joya que su padre ofrece.

“Es un reloj, tiene una moneda napoleónica. Tú abuela me lo dio antes de morir.” El chico lo toma con sumo cuidado, como si con solo tocarlo fuera a romperse. “Ahora yo quiero dártelo a ti.”

“Padre, tú no vas a morir.” Conner revisa la joya, enfocándose en la moneda al interior.

“No todavía, pero es la única joya de esta colección que tiene valor para mí.” Lex toca su bolsillo buscando su teléfono. Kon cierra el reloj en su muñeca mirando con curiosidad la moneda, si tan solo supiera como leer los relojes analógicos. Abre otro de los cajones viendo los anillos, una caja color azul obscuro llama su atención. Al interior un anillo de plata en forma de calavera con dos zafiros en sus ojos.

“Padre, ¿puedo quedarme este anillo?” El chico pregunta, Lex no se da vuelta, solo hace una señal con la mano, al tiempo que abandona la sala. Conner cierra de nuevo la caja, guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luthor hace otro ademán para que su hijo lo siga.

…

El chico baja de la moto guardándola en el granero, no necesita un vehículo, pero las chicas aman las motos. Rodea la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera, no puede oír a Clark o Lois por ningún sitio. Jon levanta su rostro y apaga la televisión inmediatamente. Sus padres insisten en que no debería ver la TV mientras hace tarea.

“Solo la encendí para no sentirme solo.” Se excusa el menor, regresando la mirada a su libreta. Conner se ríe caminando al sillón, dejándose caer sobre este revuelve el cabello de menor que se encuentra sentado en la alfombra.

“No hay problema Scout, enciéndela.” Responde el chico, tal vez es un hermano mayor muy condescendiente. Jonathan toma el control remoto encendiendo el aparato de nuevo. “¿Dónde están papá y Lois?”

“Mi mamá fue a cubrir una nota.” Jon juega con uno de sus lápices y golpea su cabeza con el borrador.

“Y papá es la nota.” Ambos se ríen.

“¿Te divertiste con Lex?” El menor pregunta, Conner echa un vistazo a la libreta del chico, son matemáticas de nivel primaria él sabe eso.

“Si, me regaló algunas cosas. Herencia familia, eso es lo que él dice.” Conner saca las cajas de sus bolsillos para mostrárselas a su medio hermano. “Tengo una carta de mi padre diciendo que él me las dio, espero que de esa manera papá me deja quedarme con ellas.”

“¿Son diamantes de verdad?” Jonathan mira uno de los pendientes, Kon abre la caja azul para probarse el anillo. Desliza la joya en su dedo mirando como las venas de sus manos se tiñen de color rojo, su cuerpo arde y sus ojos pican. “¿Hermano?”

“Sí, son de verdad. Lex no tendría imitaciones.” El mayor sabe que algo cambio, pero no está seguro de que es. “Vamos a jugar afuera.”

“No podemos, papá dijo que no podemos salir a jugar hasta que haya terminado mi tarea.” Jon mira con preocupación su libreta de nuevo. Conner rueda los ojos molesto. “¿Qué hay de ti? El señor Goodwing llamó antes de que papá se fuera y tuvieron una conversación muy larga.”

“Ese maldito. ¿Qué dijo?”

“No sé, no pude oírlo, pero papá dijo que hablaría contigo.” Conner chasquea la lengua, es como si su cerebro no tuviera filtros. La voz en su cabeza que le decía: no hagas eso porque es malo se ha quedado callada y hay otra susurrándole que puede hacer lo que quiera. Kon toma la libreta de su hermano, lanzándola por la ventana. “¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?”

“Nunca me he sentido mejor.” Responde el mayor, el cielo está nublándose. Posible señal de que lloverá. Sujeta a Jonathan por la muñeca poniéndolo de piel, el menor planta sus piernas sobre el suelo intentando que Conner no lo mueva. “No uses tus poderes Jon. Vas a destruir la casa y papá ya tiene muchos problemas económicos como para que le des más.”

“Eso...”

“Papá no habla de eso, pero los tenemos y él no quiere aceptar el dinero de Lex. Si dañas algo de la casa nos quedaremos son comer el próximo mes.” Jonathan baja la cabeza, sabe que sus padres han tenido problemas para pagar las cuentas y su hermano ha estado llenando la despensa con la pensión que Luthor le da sin decirle a Clark. Lois se lo dijo y pidió que no le contara a su papá. Jon baja su cabeza, dejando caer sus extremidades flojas y permitiendo que Kon lo lleve.

Ambos suben las escaleras y Conner abre la puerta que da a la habitación de Clark y Lois empujando a Jonathan dentro. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, como si eso pudiera retener al chico de alguna manera. No necesita una cerradura, ya lo tiene con ese fácil chantaje sobre la situación económica de su pequeña familia. Kon abre su chaqueta, dejándolo encima de la mesa de noche y se adentra a la recámara quitándose los zapatos.

“Hermano ¿Qué pasa?” El menor de los Kent pregunta retrocediendo hasta que sus piernas chocan contra el colchón.

“Quítate la ropa y súbete a la cama.” El chico mayor ordena, los ojos de Jon se abren con sorpresa. Toma el borde de su camisa entre sus puños tirando de la prenda hacia abajo. “¿Qué no oíste?”

Conner posa sus manos sobre el pecho de chico, cerrando sus dedos en la tela de su ropa. Desgarra la prenda en dos largos pedazos. La mirada del niño baja a su pecho, atónito, sin entender que está pasando. Levanta su rostro encontrándose con el de su hermano, su mirada es algo que nunca ha visto, los orbes verdes lo miran con una mezcla de diversión y maldad. Le causa un escalofrío que recorre su columna y eriza su piel.

Las gruesas gotas bajan manchando sus mejillas, los dedos tembloroso del menor alcanzan el borde de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Abre el botón y el zipper despacio, con la mirada inquisidora de su hermano mayor. Dejando ver su ropa interior debajo, se inclina tomando la tela, tirando abajo la prenda.

“Debes de quitarle los zapatos primero, genio.” Lane aprieta sus labios ahogando un sollozo y asiente. Conner es más experimentado en batalla y tiene un poder que ellos no. Si se oponía, si peleaban ahí. No solo acabarían con la casa, era probable que incluso destruyeran Smallville. Jon empuja sus tenis saliendo de ellos, dejando caer sus pantalones al suelo. Da un paso al frente, cubriendo su pecho y cadera con sus manos.

“Deja que me vaya.” El niño pide, frotando sus ojos con sus puños cerrados, limpiando las lágrimas manchan sus mejillas. Conner rodea la cama, sentándose en el colchón. Abre sus propios pantalones, tomando el brazo del menor, lo obliga a arrodillarse frente a él. Lane pone sus manos en sus rodillas y mantiene la mirada baja, su hermano mayor lo toma por la nuca, cerrando sus dedos en el cabello del chico. Kon baja su ropa interior, liberando su polla. “Chúpalo.”

Luthor ordena, Lane levanta su rostro con los ojos muy abiertos. Su hermano es grande, él no podrá meter eso a su boca. Jon intenta retroceder, pero la mano de Conner lo sujeta con fuerza sin dejarlo mover apenas. Empuja al chico al frente, tomando la base de su propio pene, golpea la punta contra los labios cerrados del niño. Jonathan aprieta sus ojos y niega.

“¡Abre la boca!” El niño mayor ordena, tomando las mejillas de Lane forzando un dedo al interior de los labios del chico obligándolo a abrirse. Jon cierra sus ojos, al notar la carne cálida que fuerza su cavidad, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por su cuello. Conner cierra sus dedos en el cabello del menor, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo. Lento al principio, tentativo para medir que tan profundo podía llevarlo.

Lane solloza, abriendo su boca. Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de su hermano. Conner lleva su piel al interior de las piernas de menor, frotando sus dedos en el pequeño miembro del niño. Toma un puño de cabello, moviendo la cabeza del chico. Empujando hasta el fondo, escucha Lane ahogarse, golpear sus palmas contra sus pantalones. Abre su agarre dejándolo retroceder. Jonathan tose, se limpia los labios y saborea el gusto salado en su paladar.

“Eres pésimo en esto.” Conner hacer una mueca de enojo. Jon lo mira con miedo aun desde el suelo, se limpia los ojos de nuevo. Sorbe por su nariz, mientras solloza tan bajo como le es posible. “Practica, la próxima vez debes de hacerlo mejor. Ahora sube a la cama.”

Jonathan obedece, posando su palma en el colchón. Levanta sus piernas sentándose en el medio de la cama, eleva sus rodillas contra su pecho intentando ocultarse. Frota el dorso de su mano en sus ojos enjugando la humedad en sus pestañas. Conner abre uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche. Tomando un envoltorio metálico que Jon ha visto antes pero no sabe que son.

“Recuéstate boca abajo.” Ordena él de nuevo, Lane duda. Dos chicos, solos en una cama. Sabe que puede significar eso, se lo dijeron en la clase de salud en la escuela. Eso está muy mal. Ellos son hermanos, no deberían. No deben.

“Conner detente, no podemos. En la escuela dijeron que hacer esto con tu hermano está mal. Ve y hazlo con una chica, a ti te gustan las chicas.” Jonathan intenta negociar, la mirada de Luthor se estrecha, recarga su rodilla en la cama y levanta su mano propinando una dura bofetada el chico. Con tanta fuerza que el menor puede saborear la sangre en su paladar.

“Cállate y obedece.” Escupe enojado el mayor, toma el niño por el cabello forzándolo boca abajo. Algo malo había pasado con Conner, él nunca haría algo así. Era bueno, alegre y amable. A veces tenía peleas con Clark, pero eran sobre temas tribales y se arreglaban inmediatamente después. Kon toma el borde de su ropa interior rasgándola, las gotas de lluvia comienzan a golpear la ventana.

Jon hunde su rostro en las almohadas, cerrando sus manos en la tela. Conner toma el trasero del menor, separando las mejillas. Hundiendo su rostro entre la infantil carne del chico. Lane se revuelve encima de la cama, acallando un jadeo cuando la lengua de su hermano lame su hoyo. Aprieta, la piel entre sus dedos, masajeando los glúteos del menor.

Empuja su legua al interior del niño, empapándolo de saliva. No le daría más lubricante o preparación que eso. Jon era un chico resistente, soportaría un trato duro sin problema. Penetra con su órgano al chico, dejando líquido en su interior. Jonathan lucha por relajarse, cerrando sus manos en la almohada. Separa sus piernas para darle espacio a su hermano mayor.

Conner rompe la succión con un sonido húmedo. Poniéndose de rodillas detrás del menor, rompe el paquete plateado tomando el condón entre sus dedos. Desenrolla el látex sobre su polla, presiona la punta en el agujero de Jonathan. El menor se tensa, mordiendo la tela entre sus dientes. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando con más intensidad la ventana ahoga sus sollozos.

“Relájate o no podré entrar.” Advierte Conner, Jon suspira, toma bocanadas de aire largas. Soltando sus extremidades, tanto como le es posible. Puede sentir el calor entre sus mejillas, él conoce el tamaño de su hermano. Si meterlo en su boca fue doloroso, hacerlo en ese lugar lo sería más.

El mayor se empuja sin detenerse, abriendo la virginal carne. Jon siente su cuerpo arder, su interior quema. Nota perfectamente, el dolor en su cadera. El sabor metálico de la sangre aún es persistente en su boca. Jonathan mueve su cabeza sobre la tela sintiendo la humedad que han dejado sus lágrimas.

“Espera, me lastimas.” El niño se queja, levantando su rostro para intentar mirar a su hermano. Los ojos de Lane están rojos por el tiempo que lleva llorando, las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas manchando las sábanas. Conner lo empuja, moviendo el pequeño cuerpo sobre la cama.

“Es tu culpa, deja de apretar.” Regaña el mayor, buscando a tientas el miembro del niño. Posando su otra mano en el pecho del menor. Lane intenta de nuevo, separando sus piernas, elevando su cadera. Conner azota su trasero, sin tregua aun si le dijo que lo estaba lastimando no se detiene. Tira de su pezón, y lo masturba con la misma rudeza. Jon se concentra en la sensación en su polla.

Conner ríe detrás de él, es un sonido aterrador. Luthor se percata de que el miembro de su hermanito comienza a endurecerse, centra su esfuerzo en masturbarlo, permitiendo que pueda penetrarlos ya con menos problemas. Lane se muerde la mano, su piel se humedece por las lágrimas que bajan de sus ojos. Sus hombros y cuello imposiblemente rojo, su sudor y saliva fundiéndose con otros fluidos manchan su rostro.

La habitación se ilumina cuando un rayo cae cerca de la granja. Conner toma a Jon por los hombros, obligándolo a dar la vuelta sin dejar de penetrarlo. El menor aprieta sus labios, frunce sus cejas, apretando sus parpados dejando que las saladas gotas desciendan por sus mejillas. Su hermano mayor puede verlo perfectamente desde ahí, Kon cierra sus manos debajo de sus rodillas forzando al chico a abrir y elevar sus piernas.

Lane solloza, Conner llega tan profundo de esa manera. Su cuerpo ya se ha dilatado lo suficiente, permitiendo que golpee su estómago. Jon niega, sus piernas se sacuden al ritmo brutal que Luthor impone. Sus manos aprietan las sábanas mordiendo su lengua. Una sensación extraña se instaura en su vientre, comprimiendo sus entrañas.

“Conner, espera. Tengo miedo. Detente.” El niño pide, la mano de Kon vuelve a la pequeña polla del menor. Jon grita con sus rosados labios abiertos, cubriendo su boca con su palma. El líquido blanquecino mancha su estómago, el chico tiembla y se sacude, sus pies se contraen, solo para relajarse después. Luthor se pone de pie llevando el chico con él. “¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos?”

El menor intenta pelear solo para recibir otra bofetada, Jon frota su mejilla. Conner lo fuerza aponerse de pie, las piernas le tiemblan. Cierra sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Lane tomándolo desde atrás. El chico se pone en las puntas de sus dedos intentando compensar la diferencia de altura entre él y su hermano. Kon dijo que no usara sus poderes, por lo que no podía levitar.

Conner no se contiene, es la primera vez que puede ser tan rudo como quiera con un amante. Empuja al interior de su hermano, sacudiéndolo a la velocidad que le complace. Separando el infantil interior del chico. Escuchándolo ahogarse con su propia voz, su interior es maravilloso, estrecho y cálido. Lo exprime mejor que cualquier otro, debería de haberlo tomado antes.

Escucha a Jon jadear en cada duro embate contra su trasero que se ha vuelto colorado por los golpes. Las piernas le tiemblan evidencia de su anterior orgasmo, su centro lo traga con voracidad. Sale del interior del chico tirando fuera el preservativo, le daría su esperma, le mostraría su nuevo lugar en la casa.

Jonathan baja su rostro, mirando las lágrimas caer a la alfombra, cierra sus parpados. Sorbe por su nariz e intenta enjuagar su faz con sus manos. Kon lo toma por las muñecas, limitando sus movimientos. Su hermano tira de sus brazos, haciéndolo curvar su cuerpo. La gran polla de Conner palpita en sus entrañas, lo empuja haciéndolo tambalearse, notando el golpeteo en su barriga, el perverso sonido humedo que hace su trasero al ser abierto.

Conner se corre al interior del niño. Jon pelea de nuevo, intentando alejarse. Su cuerpo es invadido por una sensación extraña, Kon aprieta las muñecas de su hermano impidiendo que se mueva. Jonathan se rinde, dejando de luchar. Percibiendo sus intestinos ser empapados por el esperma del mayor. Luthor abre su agarre dejando caer al niño de rodillas al suelo.

“Dúchate y ve a tu habitación.” Conner toma el menor por el cabello. “Si le dices algo de esto a papá o Lois, me iré con mi padre y se quedaran en la miseria.”

“Sí, hermano.” El menor asiente, limpiando su rostro. Un trueno, seguido de un relámpago corta la corriente eléctrica.

“Apresúrate y después a dormir.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
